


Нелогика

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Знания – это не только сила





	Нелогика

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ФБ-2015 для команды Леонарда Нимоя.
> 
> Моя искренняя благодарность **оку** за прекрасную иллюстрацию

Руководитель экспериментальной сельскохозяйственной артели «Фрэнсис Бэкон-007», румяный молодой человек с горящими глазами и двенадцатью мускулистыми конечностями, смотрел на Кирка упрямо и жалобно.

– ...Да вы поймите! У нас молодой коллектив, дружный, талантливый. Нам нравится то, что мы делаем! Выращивать турбоквадротритикале здесь, на кольцах Сатурна, это огромный прорыв! Но мы нуждаемся в интеллектуальной встряске, в катализаторе умственной деятельности... в... в...

Воспользовавшись тем, что непривычный к речам собеседник завис, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, Кирк водрузил на лицо тёплую улыбку и терпеливо произнёс:

– Я вас прекрасно понимаю.

Не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, когда к его носу взметнулись сразу три пары сложенных в молитвенном жесте рук, капитан продолжил: 

– Но и вы поймите: Звёздный Флот послал сюда «Энтерпрайз» не вас развлекать...

– Да-да, спасибо за семена суперпентарепы, но посудите сами: без интеллектуальной встряски и катализатора умственной деятельности работа станет для нас банальным, механическим действом, тогда как вдохновлённые новейшими научными идеями мы воспрянем, мы воспримем... э... э...

Когда на все три глаза парня навернулись слёзы, капитан не выдержал.

– Хорошо, считайте, что вы меня уговорили. Но корабль не может отклоняться от графика, поэтому могу пообещать только одну лекцию. Я попрошу своего офицера по науке провести краткий обзор последних открытий астрофизики. Вас это устроит?

Молодой человек в буквальном смысле просиял и каждую из капитанских рук крепко потряс в паре собственных.

– Конечно! Одной лекции вполне достаточно! Спасибо! Спасибо огромное!!! Вы так нас обяжете! Знание – с... с...

– Сила? – попытался помочь Кирк.

– С... с...

– Свет, смелость, спокойствие, стойкость, сноровка, скорость, самосовершенствование?..

– Секс, – выдавил парень и покраснел.

 

***

 

Коммандер проводил взглядом белую пешку, сдвинувшуюся с е2 на е4, но спешить с ответным ходом не стал, а, прямо посмотрев на Кирка, произнёс:

– Прошу прощения, капитан, я хотел бы задать вопрос.

– Конечно, Спок. Я слушаю, – на лице Кирка заиграла белозубая улыбка, но пальцы принялись предательски выстукивать на лбу королевской пешки последний хит группы «Обречённые» «Я вовсе не волнуюсь».

– Сэр...

– Джим.

– Джим, мне кажется нелогичным, имея в распоряжении целый отдел, состоящий из сорока девяти учёных различных специальностей, просить прочитать завтрашнюю лекцию именно меня.

Капитан покраснел.

– Напротив, Спок. Это абсолютно разумное решение. Вы прекрасно разбираетесь в предмете. Кроме того, ваша манера подачи материала безупречна. Вы как никто умеете вычленить главное и отсечь ненужное. Примеры, которые вы приводите для иллюстрации, всегда выбраны наилучшим образом. И... 

«...И мне нравится смотреть на вас, слушать вас, любоваться вами», - добавил он про себя.

– И?.. – переспросил внимательный старпом.

– Поэтому я выбрал вас... - капитан смутился, но постарался не выдать смущения. - Хочу только вас... - капитан смутился ещё сильнее и удвоил усилия по сокрытию этого факта, - ...Хочу видеть в роли лектора. В том числе, – не совсем впопад закончил он, краснея ещё больше.

– Если вы полагаете, что я лучше других справлюсь с поставленной задачей, значит, у вас есть на то основания, – слегка кивнул головой вулканец.

Кирк выдохнул с облегчением, радуясь, что Спок так быстро с ним согласился. Но радость была преждевременной.

– ... И я бы не стал оспаривать ваше решение, Джим, если бы некоторые моменты, связанные с предстоящей лекцией, по-прежнему не вызывали у меня вопросы.

– Вопросы? – стараясь держаться молодцевато, улыбнулся Кирк. – Какие же?

– Выбор тематики кажется неочевидным.

– Вот как? – очень стараясь выглядеть убедительно, удивился капитан. – Мне он кажется интересным.

– Не понимаю, какой интерес может представлять для сельскохозяйственных рабочих тема: «Вулкан: не логикой единой». Вероятность того, что подобный запрос исходит от...

Запрос исходил от Джима и был послан Споку от имени руководителя артели, но капитан решил на этом внимание не акцентировать.

– Не стоит недооценивать любознательность граждан Федерации. Но вы сказали: «вопросы». Что-то ещё не так?

Острая бровь скользнула вверх, тёмный сканирующий взгляд переметнулся с белой пешки на бегающие глаза её мучителя.

– Джим, меня удивляет задержка.

– Да разве же это задержка? – попробовал отмахнуться тот, но Спок был непреклонен.

– Наша миссия на Ню Девы, которой вы так настойчиво добивались у Адмиралтейства, должна была начаться десять целых и двенадцать сотых земных суток назад, не говоря уже о том, что полёт к Ню Девы также займёт не менее десяти суток.

– ...Как много в жизни ласки, как незаметно бегут года, – совсем невпопад пробормотал Кирк, заставляя вулканскую бровь взметнуться ещё выше.

– За это время я прочёл лекции по астрофизике, астронавигации, ксенозоологии, ксеноантропологии, логике, ксеноистории, межзвёздной дипломатии, квантовой физике, варп-механике, тактике космического боя у пацифистских рас...

Джим зажмурился, упиваясь звучанием голоса.

– ...И вулканской контактной телепатии, – закончил перечисление Спок.

Джим мечтательно вздохнул. В отличие от «нелогики» на контактную телепатию Спока ему всё-таки удалось развести. Конечно, не на саму телепатию, лишь на рассказ о ней. Но, пока Спок сеял разумное, доброе, вечное, самовызвавшийся к доске Джим стоял рядом в качестве наглядного пособия и, безудержно улыбаясь, демонстрировал, как, пользуясь пластырем и смекалкой, поздороваться с вулканцем и при этом избежать дипломатического скандала.

– ...Джим? – позвал старпом, вырывая капитана из грёз.

– Да?

– На двадцати проведённых мной шестичасовых лекциях побывало пятьсот пятнадцать человек: все сто восемь работников артели и четыреста семь членов экипажа, но только один человек из этих пятисот пятнадцати присутствовал на всех двадцати лекциях и внимательно выслушал их от начала до конца. Хотя, учитывая его эрудицию и интеллект, вряд ли в рассказанном мной он нашёл что-то для себя новое.

– Спок! – уронив несчастную пешку, простонал капитан.

– Да, Джим? – с олимпийским спокойствием поинтересовался старпом, тёмные глаза продолжали сканирование. – Вы задержали вылет корабля на двадцать суток и планировали задержать ещё. Несмотря на наличие в команде историка, вы делегировали на чтение лекции по истории меня и меня же отправили рассказывать о биологии, хотя на «Энтерпрайз» двенадцать биологов. Вы...

– Я, – покаянно согласился Джим. – Просто мне нравится... очень нравится, как вы... как вы всё. ...Простите, – с грохотом отодвинув стул, прервал он дрогнувшим голосом, вставая. – Я немедленно прикажу стартовать.

Заглушая последнюю фразу, по полу скрежетнул второй стул. Джим непроизвольно зажмурился, в голове надрывался хит «Лучше умирать, чем говорить».

– Джим...

Это прозвучало настолько мягко, что Джим в недоумении распахнул глаза.

– Я хочу сказать вам что-то очень для меня важное. Касательно темы последней предложенной вами лекции.

– Нелогики? – не веря ушам, едва слышно переспросил Джим.

– Нелогики, – эхом отозвался Спок и добавил почти шёпотом, безоружно глядя в глаза. – Это вы, Джим. Вы – моя нелогика. Были, есть и будете всегда.

 

**Конец**

 


End file.
